<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Edgar Scissorhands by 1FantasticBeastThatYouCantFind</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29359551">Edgar Scissorhands</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/1FantasticBeastThatYouCantFind/pseuds/1FantasticBeastThatYouCantFind'>1FantasticBeastThatYouCantFind</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Edward Scissorhands (1990)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Family Drama, Fluff and Angst, Mother-Son Relationship, Picture, edward scissorhands meets his son, i just love this movie okay, kim had edward's son, yes i'm writing a fic based off said car commercial, yes it's based on the recent car commercial, yes the car commercial made me emotional</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:40:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,125</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29359551</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/1FantasticBeastThatYouCantFind/pseuds/1FantasticBeastThatYouCantFind</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“This is the story of a boy with scissors for hands...no, not that one.”</p><p>Kim always knew that she would have to tell her son about his father. She never thought that her son would go up to the house on the hill to meet Edward Scissorhands himself.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Boggs/Edward Scissorhands</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Edgar Scissorhands</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I did see that car commercial with Timothee and, as a fan of the original movie, it did get me kinda emotional and I wanted to make a fic where Edgar finds out about Edward, while having it make sense with the film's ending. My original idea had Edgar visiting the house only for Kim to reveal that Edward had actually died when defending her. That would make the story Kim was telling her granddaughter in the movie a tale she fabricated so she didn't have to her her that her grandfather was dead. But it turns out, I'm much too depressed to try and write angst like that. So instead, I tried to write a more bittersweet fic and this was a result. So when you're done laughing at the fact I was inspired by a car advert to write this, I hope you can enjoy this.</p><p> </p><p>  <b>COMMENTS AND FEEDBACK ARE GREATLY APPRICIATED AND ENCOURAGED</b></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ever since Edgar was little, there were two questions he would always ask his mother. The first question was "What's in the house on the hill?" The second and more frequently asked question was "Who is my dad?"</p><p>Kim would always respond to both questions with "I'll tell you when you're older"</p><p>Despite that, Edgar kept asking relentlessly because he was afraid the answer would be too far away. But either of them knew it, Edgar was a college student. One night, his mother was driving him home from work and they drove by the hill. The hill where the ominous and mysterious house sat. And the questions started racing through his mind yet again. When she pulled into their driveway and parked the car, Edgar turned to his mother and asked "Does Dad live on the hill?"</p><p>Kim didn't say anything at first. She just sat there, frozen and almost afraid to face her son. Edgar had finally put two and to together. Kim made a mental note to kick herself when Edgar couldn't see her. She had responded to both questions with the exact same way for years now. She could have just lied and said that no one lived on the hill but no. She had to give the same answer to both questions. She of all people should have known that Edgar, despite being sweet, innocent, and occasionally naïve, but he wasn't dumb. </p><p>"Mom?", Edgar asked, concerned by his mother's silence.</p><p>Even though Edgar had figured out the truth and backed her into a corner, she always knew that she was going to tell the truth eventually. And so, she took a deep breath and decided to explain everything.</p><p>She explained how there was once an inventor on the yell who made a boy named Edward. How Edward was given scissors for hands until the inventor could finish his hands and how he passed away just before he could give said hands to Edward. She told him about her mother went to the house on the hill one day, met Edward, and took him to their home. She told him how he was integrated into the community and how he made all sorts of unique hairstyles and topiaries and ice sculptures. How she met him and how, after spending time with him, they fell in love. She told him how people in town manipulated him and turned him into a victim of scorn. She told him how he had to go back to the hill and hide there forever and how she told everyone that Edward died defending her. as well as himself, in a fight so no one would go after him.</p><p>"And I never told you this before", Kim finished, trying not to break down in front of her son as she recalled everything. "because I didn't want you to go through life thinking you would have to hide." She gently brushed her son's cheek with her hand. "You're my son and you're beautiful. I hated that your father had to hide and I you shouldn't have to"</p><p>Before Edgar could say anything, Kim pulled out her wallet and took out a picture of her and Edward when she was younger.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Edgar almost took the picture from his mother's hands but stopped himself. He didn't want to accidentally cut her only picture of the man she loved into pieces. He studied the man who was supposedly his father. They looked almost the same. The man in the picture had much paler skin than he did, probably from spending most of his life in isolation. He also had darker lips. However, they both had wild hair, cuts all over their faces, and, most importantly, scissors for hands.</p><p>Edgar marveled at the revelation that there was someone just like him. And he was living in town this whole time. He looked back up at his mother.</p><p>"Thank you, mom."</p><p>Kim put the photo back in wallet and smiled. She placed a kissed on her hand and patted her son on the cheek with it before they got out of the car.</p><hr/><p>It wasn't much longer after his mother had told him the truth on the doorstep of the old decrepit house on the hill. He crept past the gate and walked the pathway to the door. He saw numerous topiaries. The kind his mother had told him about. There was one shaped like the Loch Ness Monster. One that looked like a stag. A stork. A squirrel. There was one in the center that looked like a hand. It was a marvel to the eyes.</p><p>When he got to the door, he tried his best to tap on the door without scratching the wood. But he heard no response from inside the house. He tired to push against the door with his side to try and get it open until he heard what sounded like a twig snapping.</p><p>Edgar turned around to see a figure duck behind part of the Loch Ness Monster hedge. Edgar walked slowly towards the topiary, hoping it was the person he had come to see. "Hello?"</p><p>Edward peaked his head out slightly to try and get a look at the stranger in his yard. The first person to set foot near the house in decades. When he saw the boy who was calling out for him, he saw something about him that caught his eyes. The boy also had scissors for hands. </p><p>Edward crept out from behind the bush and got a real good look at the boy. The boy resembled him. Hands, hair, and everything. They even had similar outfits.</p><p>Edgar continued to approach his father. "Hello", he said, quietly. "My name is Edgar. Kim Boggs is my mother." He could see Edward almost take a step back when hearing the name, worrying Edgar into thinking his father didn't want to see him. "And... and she said that you were my father"</p><p>The closer Edgar approached his father, the more he noticed something on his face. A smile. It was small but genuine. Excited, even. To Edgar's surprise, Edward began to approach him as well. Soon enough, the two of them had met halfway. They saw each other close up for the first time. They saw the cuts on each other's faces. The kindness in each other's eyes. The wonder in each other's smiles from not only the realization that they were not alone but from Edward knowing he had a son and Edgar knowing he had a father.</p><p>The two of them slowly and gently tried their best to embrace each other. Edward went first. He was mainly going off on muscle memory from holding Kim all those years ago. He tried his best not to hurt his son. He laid his scissors flat so that he wouldn't accidentally jab him. Edgar felt a bit sorry for him as he began to hug his father back. He had a mother he had been receiving and giving hugs to for years. </p><p>But when the father in son were in each other's arms, it didn't matter. For the first time in years, Edward didn't feel lonely but loved. And Edgar felt reassured for the first time in his life.</p><hr/><p>Kim grew concerned when Edgar didn't come home in time for dinner. By the time she was finished with her food, Edgar still hadn't turned up. Ever since she had gotten him his own car, she had gotten used to him being late for dinner. She didn't think that we would simply miss it altogether and go missing. She texted him multiple times, asking where he was, if he was okay, and that his food had already gone cold. So it was a huge relief when Edgar walked through the door.</p><p>"Where were you", she asked, with a light tone of scolding in her force. "I've been worried sick"</p><p>Edgar put his head down, so as to avoid eye contact with his mother. "I went to Dad's house", he said, somewhat ashamed.</p><p>Kim was stunned. She did not expect Edgar to be there of all places. When she told him everything about Edward, she had plenty of fears. Fear that Edgar would believe that he would have to go into hiding. Fear that the story would make Edgar feel worse about himself. She didn't believe that he would go up to the house on the hill to meet his father, least of all without telling him.</p><p>"I'm sorry", Edgar said solemnly.</p><p>Kim held her son's face in her hands and pressed a kiss on his forehead. "No, it's okay, honey. You didn't do anything wrong" She let go of Edgar and, without warning, blurted out a question she had always wondered for years. "So he's alive?"</p><p>Edgar looked up at his mother and only nodded.</p><p>Kim out her hand to her chest and took a sigh of relief. "That's wonderful. I never truly believed he was dead. I was just always worried because..." Kim stopped and looked out the window. "It only snowed here once. It was the year he was here. He made the most beautiful ice sculpture with his hands." She trailed off, nostalgic for those brief moments where she danced in the snow that her love had created, before a look of sadness reappeared on her face. "It hasn't snowed since. It's almost Christmas, Edgar. And there's still no snow." She looked back at Edgar and smiled. "I'm just glad to know that he's okay"</p><p>"He misses you", Edgar said.</p><p>Kim wasn't surprised but that didn't stop her heart from sinking into her stomach. She missed him too. More than anything. But she knew she couldn't go back up there.</p><p>"You should go back up there" Kim shook her head, looking almost guilty. "Why not?"</p><p>"I've aged, Edgar", she sighed.</p><p>"Not by much."</p><p>"Has he changed at all?"</p><p>Edgar thought back to the picture that his mother had shown him. She had changed. She was still beautiful but her hair was shorter and she was clearly no longer an adult. Edward, on the other hand, had looked as if he hadn't changed at all.</p><p>"He looked the same as he did in the picture", he confessed.</p><p>Kim felt her heart sink even deeper. She had aged but Edgar never could. "I can't go back there", she said, solemnly. "I'd rather he remember me as I was back then"</p><p>Edgar felt defeated. There was a part of him that was hoping that they could all be a whole family again. In a sense, they were. But he couldn't get them to meet again. But there was one thing he still had to know. "Do you still love him?"</p><p>Kim nodded. "Of course. I've always loved him. Even if I can never see him again, I will love him until the day I die."</p><p>"Is that the truth?"</p><p>Kim put a hand on her son's shoulder. "It's the truth"</p><hr/><p>Kim awoke on Christmas morning and tapped on her son's bedroom door.</p><p>"Time to get up, Edgar."</p><p>Nothing.</p><p>"Come on, Edgar. It's Christmas."</p><p>Still nothing. She opened the door and entered Edgar's bedroom... but he wasn't there. Her mind began racing a million miles a minute. Why wouldn't he be home, let alone on Christmas morning? She wasn't too worried. She knew that there was a chance that he had gone to see his father on the holiday... and that thought was confirmed when she looked out of Edgar's window. It was snowing outside. She couldn't believe it at first. It hadn't snowed since Edward lived in town so she had to do a double take. Indeed, it was snowing.</p><p>She almost found herself racing outside just to make sure that she wasn't dreaming. Once she felt the snow on her face, she knew it was all true. Edward, for the first time since she was seventeen years old, had made it snow. She almost caught herself dancing in the snow, just as she did all those years ago. But stopped herself when she noticed a wild-haired and black-suited figure with scissors for hands standing in the middle of the street.</p><p>At first, she mistook him for Edward. But after rubbing her eyes, she knew that it was her son. She ran up to Edgar, who still standing there, taking in all the beauty and wonder of his first snowfall. </p><p>"How did you do it", she asked him. "How did you get him to make it snow?"</p><p>Edgar smiled. "I told him the truth", he responded, softly.</p><p>The truth.</p><p>Kim wrapped her son in a tight embrace. "I love you, Edgar", she said, her eyes welling with tears of joy.</p><p>"I love you too, Mom. Merry Christmas"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>